Echo of the Night
by ElenaRoan
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears? Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir with mentions of Aragorn.
1. Prologue: Calm before the Storm

Story Name: Echo of the Night  
Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: well...Michelle called me evil after she read it...does that count as a warning?   
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears?  
Betas: Geris (Grammar and Spelling), Michelle (Comprehension)  
Timeline: III 2991 (Aragorn 60 years old)

* * *

**Prologue: Calm before the Storm**

"Is everyone well?"

The younger elf looked up at him, the fatigue disturbingly clear in his eyes. "We are well." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I am well adar (father). I am uninjured, just weary."

Thranduil looked at his son in concern; it was not usual for the younger elf to cut a patrol short. It had been nearly a year ago that he had received the urgent summons to Imladris and been told the news that his only son was apparently in a coma. Even though his son, along with his closest friend Estel, had chosen the day he had arrived to simply wake up, it had taken all of his self-control to allow Legolas to rejoin a patrol upon his return to Mirkwood.

"Do not worry about me, adar (father)." Legolas stated softly, easily reading his father's fears in his eyes, "It has been a tiring few weeks, we are weary, that is all."

"It is a father's job to worry about their children." Thranduil replied with a soft smile, "If you are uninjured and weary, go rest. Tomorrow is soon enough to hear your report."

"Hannon le (thank you)." Legolas replied with a tired smile, "I shall give you my report first thing in the morning."

"As long as you do not force yourself awake at first light in order to do so, that will be acceptable."

Legolas chuckled before wearily taking himself inside and heading towards his quarters.

--Edge of Mirkwood--

"It is getting dark; do we really want to go in there right now?"

"You saw what happened. It has taken too long to cross the distance as it is. Who knows what will happen if he is affected too and none know of what has gone before?"


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking of the Storm

Story Name: Echo of the Night  
Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: well...Michelle called me evil after she read it...does that count as a warning?  
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears?  
Betas: Geris (Grammar and Spelling), Michelle (Comprehension)  
Timeline: III 2991 (Aragorn 60 years old)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking of the Storm**

He was yanked from sleep back to wakefulness by a nearly overwhelming nausea that gave him no opportunity to even try to make it to the basin in the small adjoining room.

As the violent heaves shook his frame, sending black vomit over his bed clothes, all he could do was hope he would have a chance to clean up before facing anyone over this.

His hope was dashed as the door to his chambers was thrown open.

"Ion nín (my son)?" His father took in the scene with rapidly growing horror, he turned slightly to face someone approaching, "Summon the healers immediately!" Ignoring the guard now that he'd given the elf an order, he raced to his son's side.

"Ai! Legolas, what is the matter?" Thranduil asked in a slightly panicked tone, pulling the now damp hair of his son away from his face and rubbing the back of the still intermittently retching elf.

"I do not know, ada (dad)." He replied in a shaky tone, trying desperately to calm his rebellious body. "I was not injured, nor poisoned, while we were out. I brought us back because we were all exhausted."

Anything else the king might have asked was interrupted by the entire population of palace healers pouring through the doorway.

The healers' attempts to discover the cause of the unusual nausea tried Legolas' patience.

"I hope you give me more credit than that." The prince snapped in response to a question about whether he had eaten anything unknown. Completely out of patience he extracted himself from his bed and stalked into the small adjoining room. Once there he poured some of the water from the jug into the basin and splashed his face.

The anger inspired strength faded quickly, however, and he soon found himself swaying, necessitating that he grab hold of the counter to prevent himself landing ungracefully on the floor. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Havo dad, ion nín (sit down, my son)." Thranduil said, guiding the younger elf back from the counter and sitting him on the floor with his back to the wall.

"That was stupid." Legolas mumbled, pulling his knees up, crossing his arms on them and putting his head in his arms.

"Only if you knew your strength was not as it should be."

"Sire, we need to move him to the healing rooms." One of the healers ventured.

"Allow him to regain some of his strength first." Thranduil stated in irritation, not at all impressed with the healers at that moment. They'd managed to agitate his son so much that it nearly resulted in his collapse, losing strength the young elf could not afford to lose at this moment in time.

"But sire..." The healer got no further.

"It is not your place to dictate such without taking into consideration the strength of the patient!" A strong voice sounded from the doorway.

Legolas raised his head from his arms and regarded the figures in the doorway with bemusement. A half smile found his way onto his face; he always forgot that the twins had royal blood in them too, more than he in fact. Though for them to take a stand on it was rarer even than for him to do so.

While the palace healers stood there dumbfounded the twins split up, one heading directly to Legolas while the other went to take a closer look at his bedding.

"How do you feel?" Elladan asked softly, crouching down near the prince and putting his hand on his forehead.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Legolas asked wearily.

Elladan smiled faintly before glancing up as Elrohir joined them.

"It is the same thing." Elrohir stated softly as he crouched down alongside his twin.

"Same thing? Same as what?" Legolas asked in confusion before alarm lit up his face, "Estel? Is Estel well?"

The twins quickly shifted their hands to rest on his shoulders, keeping the agitated elf from rising.

"Relax Legolas! You will help no one, least of all Estel, if you make yourself worse."

Legolas levelled a glare at them, "Tell me."

"Estel is being tended by ada (dad). We would be by his side except we needed to make sure you were not affected first."

"This is related to what happened a year ago?" He couldn't think of anything else that had included both of them and affected them anyway similarly.

Elladan hesitated for a moment, "Yes."

"I do not recall anything like this."

"You...were both unconscious at the time." Elrohir answered hesitantly.

Legolas made a face at the news.

"Let us move you to the healing rooms." Elladan stated.

Legolas sighed, "Help me up, I shall walk."

"I do not think so." Elrohir stated firmly, "You are already trembling; you try to walk, even with our help, and you will end up back on the floor."

Legolas sighed but let them carry him to the healing rooms.


	3. Chapter 2: Storm Gusts

Story Name: Echo of the Night  
Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: well...Michelle called me evil after she read it...does that count as a warning?  
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears?  
Betas: Geris (Grammar and Spelling), Michelle (Comprehension)  
Timeline: III 2991 (Aragorn 60 years old)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Storm Gusts**

"How is it that it is affecting him now? Should it not have worked its way out of his system?"

"He identified the clearing where it all started as being 'shrouded by Darkness'. Even the beasts of carrion would not venture into it, that much I saw. We all hoped when they displayed no ill effects from the encounter that they were safe. They showed no signs of having been poisoned, which as you know is how these things usually enter."

"They showed no signs of poisoning, gwanunig nín (my twin), but it was never disproved either."

"And why was I never told of the possibility?"

"Even ada (dad) thought they were safe once they woke up and had no trouble waking in the days that followed. There was no indication until Estel became ill again that we could be dealing with something so lasting. This type of effect has not been seen outside of Morgul poisoning before now."

"Is there a chance it is Morgul poisoning?"

"That was tested for by ada (dad)."

There was a sigh.

The argument seemed to float over his head, though he vaguely realised he should be paying attention to it.

"Legolas?"

A slight touch on his cheek brought his rather hazy attention to the raven haired elf now in front of him. The elf frowned as Legolas blinked groggily at him.

"El, his level of consciousness is falling."

Nearly instantly a mirror image of the elf appeared by him.

"Legolas, try to focus on me. We need you to stay aware of what is happening."

Legolas frowned as he tried to follow what was being said, it seemed too much effort to do so.

"Legolas!" There was an urgency in the tone that compelled him to try and focus on the elf, "Stay with us!"

After a few attempts he managed to find his voice, "Why?"

"Because to go to sleep right now would be bad." The second elf glanced at the first, and that elf moved away quietly.

Legolas frowned and looked at the bed he was currently sitting on, he longed to lie down. But they were saying that would be bad, and for some reason he trusted them.

"Tired." He mumbled, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"I know, but you need to stay alert."

From somewhere else in the room a sweet smell started drifting around, seeming almost to clean the air as it moved through it.

"Why are you doing that?" That was the third voice from the argument, he had a feeling he should know it.

"Because it was the only thing that had any effect last time."

He took a deep breath of the fragrance and frowned as he tried to place the voice, that voice meant something to him.

"...adar (father)?" The pieces fell into place for him.

Instantly his father was in front of him, "Legolas."

The fresh fragrance seemed to clear his mind and he looked at his father, "adar (father), what is happening to me?"

Thranduil reached out and gently brushed his son's hair away from his face, "ion nín (my son), all will be well. This is just some sort of after-effect of the scrape you and Estel got into a year ago."

"How is that so? Why is it affecting us now? I thought we were in the clear."

"So did we." Elladan stated softly, "I will not lie to you, we do not know why this is happening Legolas. Do you remember anything about what happened while you were missing? Or about who or what had you?"

Legolas shook his head, but instantly regretted it as his stomach immediately protested the movement. Elladan held a basin in front of him as he dry retched a few times before bringing his body back under control.

"I must remember not to do that again." Legolas mumbled as his stomach calmed.

"That would probably be a good idea." Elladan agreed softly as he put the basin aside. He glanced at his twin who had slid next to the prince and now wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Elrohir met his eyes.

'He is nearly as shaky as when he was found with Estel in his arms.'

'Or after whatever it was in that clearing knocked him out.'

Legolas could feel himself starting to drop off; he sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face in an effort to counter it.

"If you are tired, go ahead and rest." Elladan told him quietly.

"But you said..."

"That was when you were descending towards unconsciousness at an alarming rate." Elrohir answered, "Rest if you are weary. We shall be waking you up at regular intervals though."

Legolas chuckled and lay back, his eyes dropping to half mast as elven sleep took him.


	4. Chapter 3: Storm Lull

Story Name: Echo of the Night  
Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: well...Michelle called me evil after she read it...does that count as a warning?  
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears?  
Betas: Geris (Grammar and Spelling), Michelle (Comprehension)  
Timeline: III 2991 (Aragorn 60 years old)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Storm Lull**

"I am awake." He mumbled, batting sleepily at the hands gently shaking him awake.

"Prove it." The teasing voice belonging to the hands replied.

He sighed and pushed himself up into sitting position.

"Happy?" Legolas asked a little crossly. While morning had arrived, being woken up every hour did not make for much real rest.

"Ecstatic." Elrohir returned dryly.

"Where is your twin?"

"El? He is sleeping, he took the first half of the night and I took the second." Elrohir chuckled at the half glare the prince sent his way, "Still cannot tell us apart?"

"I do not know how Estel manages it." Legolas answered with a sigh, "Speaking of Estel. How is he? I hope he does not feel anywhere near as bad as I."

Elrohir's face fell a bit.

"What is it?" Legolas demanded, growing alarmed.

"Calm down!" A firm voice ordered from the door and Legolas looked over to see the other twin standing there.

"You had it easy with the nausea compared to Estel." Elrohir informed him quietly as Elladan came to sit next to them.

"He had been vomiting on and off for several hours at the time we left for here." Elladan elaborated.

"He begged us to go to you once he found out that there was a chance you could be in the same condition." Elrohir added hastily as the prince started to glare at them.

The corners of Elladan's lips quirked up as he remembered what had occurred while their little brother had been all but begging them to grow wings and fly to Mirkwood to check on the prince.

"What?" Legolas asked, curious about the expression.

"Do not dare." Elrohir stated darkly.

"Why? It is nothing that has not happened before." Elladan returned, amusement on his face.

"What happened?"

"El nearly ended up wearing it." Elladan stated with amusement.

Legolas chuckled while Elrohir sighed in disgust.

"Is there anyone he has not thrown up on?" Legolas asked, still chuckling.

Elladan thought for a moment before replying with a smile, "Thranduil."

"Did I hear my name?" Thranduil asked as he came through the door. Seeing Legolas awake he smiled, looking distinctly relieved. "Ion nín (my son), how do you feel?"

"Tired." Legolas admitted, knowing that for all the light hearted banter they were incredibly worried about him.

"That is to be expected. You came back from your patrol exhausted according to your adar and got no more than a few hours sleep before this hit. That coupled with the need to wake you every hour has robbed you of what little rest you could have found." Elladan stated softly.

"We will let you sleep uninterrupted once you have eaten and drunk something." Elrohir added gently.

"I am not sure food or drink would be welcomed by my stomach at the moment." Legolas replied candidly. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the vomiting. Once was enough.

"We shall start with a tea to help you recover your strength combined with one to help settle the stomach. If everything stays calm or calms further after that we will try some light food. Is that acceptable?"

Legolas started to nod and stopped himself, remembering all too well what had happened last time he had moved his head too fast. "Yes. I shall do my best to keep it down."

"Very well." Elladan said, smiling. He glanced at Elrohir, who nodded and slipped quickly out of the room. "While he is brewing the tea, allow me to take a look at you."

Legolas sighed but allowed the other elf to check him over.


	5. Chapter 4: Storm Warning

Story Name: Echo of the Night  
Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: well...Michelle called me evil after she read it...does that count as a warning?  
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears?  
Betas: Geris (Grammar and Spelling), Michelle (Comprehension)  
Timeline: III 2991 (Aragorn 60 years old)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Storm Warning**

Elladan had just completed his inspection when Elrohir returned with the tea. Legolas blanched slightly as the scent from the tea reached him, setting his stomach churning.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked worriedly, putting a hand on the blond elf's shoulder. He was vaguely aware of Thranduil coming up to hover behind him but his entire attention was on the prince.

"Give...me a moment." Legolas replied with difficulty.

Elrohir put the tea down on a nearby table and quickly moved over to the now cool bowl of water and athelas. Within moments the sweet scent was drifting around the room.

Legolas sighed in relief as the scent worked to calm his stomach.

Elrohir came over and sat down next to the prince. "If you can not stomach the tea it would be better not to try. We can try again later."

"Would waiting make it any easier?" Legolas asked softly.

Elladan sighed, "Probably not. At this stage some of your nausea is likely a result of dehydration brought on by the earlier attack. That is only going to get worse as it progresses."

"Hence why you would like me to drink the tea."

"Yes. But if you cannot keep it down it will only make any dehydration you have worse." Elrohir answered. "In which case it would be better to wait until the initial nausea has faded. Particularly in your case as the effects of dehydration on an elf are not as severe as on an adan (human)."

"But you are concerned enough about it to wish me to drink either now, or soon." Legolas returned seriously, "What are you not telling me?"

Elladan sighed, "You were very ill last night. You brought up a lot of liquid and I suspect the only reason you did not bring up more was there was no more to bring up. Before being struck with this you had just returned exhausted from a patrol, we have done enough patrols to know that no matter how careful you are you do not get the time to eat enough or drink enough in the long run, particularly on a short patrol. You may not have noticed but you are also running a mild fever."

"What did bring you back early?" Thranduil interjected, causing Elladan to look at the king with a horrified expression.

"The spiders were stirred up. While we took no injuries it was wearing on us and would only be a matter of time." Legolas answered, then looked at Elladan. "You did not know?"

"We knew you had only just returned from a patrol, but we did not know that you had returned earlier than expected." Elladan replied.

Thranduil frowned, "My apologies; that must have slipped my mind."

"No apologies necessary." Elrohir replied quickly, "You most certainly had other things on your mind. Plus you would have not known if it was relevant."

"Is it relevant?" Legolas queried.

"We do not know, Legolas." Elladan returned, "But Estel returned unexpectedly and before he was due as well. Though he said he just had a feeling he needed to come home."

"We are just thankful that something brought both of you home right before this happened. I know I do not want to think of what could have happened if it had hit either of you while you were out in the wilds." Elrohir added softly.

Legolas frowned thoughtfully, "My patrol was in the southern parts of our territory. Do you know where Estel was?"

"We never got a chance to ask. We shall ask ada (dad) to find out the next time we send a hawk to him."

"Next time?" Legolas asked.

At the same time Thranduil also questioned, "So his illness might not be because it is the anniversary of what happened?"

The twins glanced at each other then each took a question.

"We sent a hawk last night after you fell asleep again, to let him know how things were here. We expect one back this morning." Elrohir told Legolas softly from his position beside the prince.

Elladan moved towards the king a bit before answering him, "Maybe. It could be that being close to a stronghold of the Shadow may have caused a resurgence of whatever is in their systems from a year ago. Or it may be purely an anniversary thing, in which case there is little we can do except help them through it now, and any other occasion it surfaces. For that type of injury is not of the flesh but of the faer (spirit) and it is only the strength of the one afflicted that can banish it eventually. But that type of injury is not minor and for some it is more than even a strong faer (spirit) can bear. It could also be a combination of the two with the anniversary illness not as bad as we fear."

Legolas also listened quietly to the explanation after acknowledging Elrohir's comment.

"All of those possibilities will result in confining me to the palace." He pointed out, not happy with the idea.

"Have you been down that way in the last year?" Elrohir asked and Legolas glanced at him.

"Yes. Not to be boastful, but we only send our best warriors down that way."

"You will not get any argument from us about whether you fit into that category." Elladan chuckled. "But that you have been down that way previously with no trouble means it is unlikely to be because of the Shadow that resides further south."

"Unless it builds up over time." Elrohir pointed out.

Legolas sighed and glanced over at the cup of tea.

"That should be cool enough to drink if you wish to try." Elladan said softly, his eyes betraying his conflicted thoughts on the wisdom of doing so right at this moment.

Legolas looked at them seriously, "There will probably never be a better time. The two of you would not have suggested it if you did not think it important. I shall take it slowly."

Elladan studied Legolas' face then brought the cup of tea over to him. Carefully the prince took a cautious sip.

* * *

_Author note: my apologies for taking so long to upload this chapter, Iwas sick._


	6. Chapter 5: Storm Renewed

Story Name: Echo of the Night  
Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: well...Michelle called me evil after she read it...does that count as a warning?  
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears?  
Betas: Geris (Grammar and Spelling), Michelle (Comprehension)  
Timeline: III 2991 (Aragorn 60 years old)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Storm Renewed**

Elladan gently pulled the cup from the prince as the elf struggled to keep the small sip of the liquid inside. Elrohir rubbed his back soothingly while murmuring softly in Sindarin.

Elladan replaced the cup on the table and grabbed the basin there, just in case the younger elf lost his battle, then returned to the elves seated on the bed. Thranduil was seated behind Elrohir, despite knowing that Legolas would probably rather he didn't witness it if the archer became ill. He was close but not actually touching his son, allowing the two healers to do what they needed. Elladan sat next to and facing the distressed elf, the basin in his lap for in case it was needed and his hand gently grasping his shoulder. He watched intently, alert to any indications that the basin would actually be needed.

He felt the wood elf begin to tremble long before he saw any visible reaction and knew the elf was losing his fight. Elladan was ready when the blond elf clamped his hand over his mouth, quickly holding the basin out as the younger elf lost his battle. Any hope that it would pass quickly with little impact was dashed as the vomiting rapidly developed into a hyperemesis attack as the archer continued to bring up black vomit.

It seemed like hours for the other elves before the heaves finally died down; Legolas nearly wilting onto the bed as the nausea finally let him out of its gasp and his eyes fluttering closed as he passed out.

The twins braced themselves for a lecture from Thranduil but the king just dipped the cloth, which at some point a healer had brought, in water again and gently wiped his son's forehead.

He glanced up at the two elves, "Do not blame yourselves, if you had known this would be the result would you have allowed him to try?"

"Absolutely not." Elladan replied with some vehemence.

"We were of two minds about trying at all, it was only because he felt he could that we let him." Elrohir added, then continued softer, "We should not have allowed him."

"You thought he may become ill," Thranduil pressed gently, "Did either of you think it would be this bad?"

Elladan shook his head, "No. We thought at worst it would be like last night, but not this."

"Then you have answered your own questions." Thranduil stated.

Elladan shook his head, "When did you become so wise?"

"When I became friends with your adar (father). He rubs off on a person."

---

It was dark around him when Legolas next became slowly aware of being. Even in the dark of the room his head was splitting as he lay curled up on his side. He was barely aware of groaning aloud until a soothing hand grasped his shoulder and soft elvish reached his ears. Frowning slightly he groped with his hand for a bit before finding the arm attached to the one holding his shoulder.

"Legolas? Are you awake?" The voice asked, interrupting its stream of elvish. He hazily placed it as one of the twins.

With a bit of an effort he managed to open his eyes and blinked up at the raven haired elf above him.

Elladan smiled as the prince blinked at him a little blearily but awake and aware. He put the basin he was holding on the table then helped Legolas lie back on the bed.

"How do you feel? And no glossing over details." Elladan asked.

"My head is incredibly painful." Legolas murmured, "Have I slept the entire day away?"

"No." Elladan answered, "It is early afternoon, we closed the curtains when you started to display sensitivity to the light."

"Oh." Legolas said, then took a deep breath and winced. "That was not the brightest idea I have ever had."

"Your stomach muscles will be sore for a while. Want to try sitting up?"

"I believe I can manage that."

Elrohir slipped into the room as Elladan was arranging the prince against the cushions he'd propped against the bed head.

"I see you are back in the realm of the living." Elrohir stated softly, a slight smile on his face.

"I would argue with that."

Elladan chuckled softly, "Death would hurt less."

Legolas just gave him a half smile in reply, then looked up at Elrohir as the younger twin handed him what looked like a glass of water. "What?"

"Sip that slowly."

After glancing at both of them Legolas sipped hesitantly at the drink. It wasn't a tea, but instead tasted like water with a hint of a sweet flavour. It went down easily and seemed to spread serenity throughout his body. As he relaxed and drank some more he saw both of them visibly relax.

"Where is adar (father)?"

"We convinced him to go eat." Elladan answered before looking at Elrohir for the rest of the story as the younger twin had accompanied the kind, neither twin trusting him to actually eat otherwise.

"An urgent message came in from a patrol, he was not happy about it but he needed to go deal with that." Elrohir supplied.

"That has been dealt with now." Thranduil stated softly from the door before entering and closing the door quietly, "How do you feel, ion nín (my son)?"

Legolas gave his father a lopsided smile, "That is everyone's first question today. I no longer feel like my stomach is going to force itself out of its proper place; however I cannot say the same for my brain."

"In other words," Thranduil stated as he sat down on the bed to watch his son, "You have the worst headache of your life."

"Yes." Legolas replied as he continued to sip at the drink.


	7. Chapter 6: Storm’s Resolution

Story Name: Echo of the Night  
Pen Name: ElenaRoan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: well...Michelle called me evil after she read it...does that count as a warning?  
Summary: A year on from the events of Dark of Night, is everything as fine as it appears?  
Betas: Geris (Grammar and Spelling), Michelle (Comprehension)  
Timeline: III 2991 (Aragorn 60 years old)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Storm's Resolution**

"Have you heard back from hîr Elrond (lord Elrond) yet?"

"While you were sleeping actually." Elrohir replied.

"The wings of the birds have nearly been worn off with the amount of flying between here and there that they have been doing." Elladan added, causing the prince to chuckle slightly.

Legolas' headache was slowly easing up as the sun dipped towards sunset and they had opened the curtains again.

"What did he say?"

"Once the initial nausea and vomiting had passed Estel was fine, a little shaky but aside from that he was remarkably well. After he heard of your condition it was all ada (dad) could do to prevent him from leaving to come here." Elrohir answered.

"I think ada (dad) got Glorfindel to sit on him in the end." Elladan continued, chuckling.

"He asked Estel about where he had been for the Dùnedain recently and in the last year." Elrohir continued, "Seems Halbarad reacted even stronger than either Aran Thranduil (king Thranduil) or ada (dad). They have been keeping him away from any known strongholds of the Shadow. They are only allowing him short missions that keep him close to the base camp. If it was not for the peculiar way they have command set up there he would have demanded more challenging missions. As it is I think he is only putting up with it because he knows how worried they all were."

"They have also declared that clearing and the area immediately surrounding it off limits." Elladan added.

Legolas finished his latest cup of the sweet water, only to have it replaced just as quickly by Elrohir.

"If I did not know better I would think you were filling me up with Miruvor. But I have tasted that before, so what is this?" Legolas asked, giving the twins a look. Since he woke up and was able to keep the water down they had been continually refilling his cup with the drink and he was beginning to feel like he would float away if he had much more.

"We steeped some athelas leaves in water and let it cool." Elladan answered, drawing a surprised look from the prince. "Athelas was the only thing either of you responded to, last time and this time. Since you could not keep down something specifically designed to settle an upset stomach we felt that it was worth a try."

"Besides, we needed to re-hydrate you." Elrohir added.

"Since I feel like I am going to float away on all the water you have had me drink, I think you have succeeded." Legolas replied dryly. The twins chuckled.

"What will happen now?" Legolas asked after a few moments of silence.

"We shall stay until you have completely recovered." Elladan answered. "Then we shall return to Imladris."

"Taking Estel with us if he manages to escape from the care of ada (dad) and make it here." Elrohir added with an amused smile.

"You believe that is a possibility?"

"With Estel, anything is possible." Elladan chuckled.

"Particularly when he is worried about someone." Elrohir answered, "And you know as well as we that a simple report of health will not be enough to reassure him."

"No." Legolas chuckled, "He needs to see them with his own eyes. We shall have a visit from him sooner or later then."

The twins chuckled and nodded, knowing their brother in that respect just as well as the prince.

"Legolas, we have a request of you." Elladan stated then, the seriousness of his tone signalling an end to any light hearted discussion.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, focusing his attention on the twins.

"This time next year, be at Imladris." Elrohir answered.

Legolas looked surprised and for a moment they thought he would refuse. The prince had been spending less and less time away from Mirkwood the past few years as the attentions from the Shadow had increased upon his home.

"I have a better idea." Thranduil interjected, drawing the eyes of the three younger elves to him. The king had been silently watching over his son for most of the day, leaving only when needed. "Once you have recovered ion nín (my son), go with them to Imladris and spend the year there. More if needed; you have not rested truly in many a year and you will not get rest here in the palace."

"But adar (father)..." Legolas started to protest.

"Please, ion nín (my son). Skilled as they are, i gwanûn (the twins) do not know the cause, nor does hîr Elrond (lord Elrond). My heart could not take it if this should make a reappearance while you are on patrol. There is no true peace here, not even within the walls of this palace, to allow the faer (spirit) to rest and heal. But there is an abundance of it at Imladris and it is there you will heal the quickest."

Legolas looked from his father's pleading eyes to the hopeful ones of the twins before finally nodding in acceptance, "Very well, I shall journey with you to Imladris."

The other three elves smiled at the blond elf's acceptance and the conversation between flowed along more light hearted paths.

A few days later, once they were sure the prince's strength had returned, the three of them set out for Imladris. It would be many years before a return journey would occur.

* * *

i vethen (the end) 

_Author note: sorry about the delay (again)...life decided it didn't want me to have spare time._

_As you can see...this is the end of this story...the next in the series, Night's Reckoning, has yet to be finished but there is a 'what if?' story written about this one that I will, hopefully, start posting in the next few days._


End file.
